Dark Times, New Way's: 1st Year
by YoichiMates
Summary: Naruto and his ANBU team are sent to Hogwarts to protect it... But from what? Follow the 4 ANBU members, and the Wizards and witches of Hogwarts as they battle the evil throughout the school year. HarryOC, NarutoOC  RATING MAY CHANGE TO 'M'


*****Disclaimer: This is FaolinHayashi and AnimeFreakK15. "We don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. We just love both the Harry Potter series and the Naruto Anime and we are writing a FF about both of them together…"*****

**Lauren:  
We haven't decided if we want it to be a Yaoi or not. Kenzie was just really bored one day after she finished her school work and decided to write a Story. We have no Idea what this story is going to turn into, but we both hope it's a good one and that you'll like it. If you flame us, don't tell us that we need to die or should go and cut ourselves because of how our story is set. Kenzie has had it happen in the past and she did, in fact, cut over it. It's hard to deal with my emotions. They over load me and I want nothing more but to feel nothing. Me, as Kenzie has mentioned a lot in her other stories, is helping her with her depression and cutting. Like we said before we don't know where this story is going, but, will try our best to keep it how everyone likes. We don't know how long the chapters will be but we are going to try and have this stories chapter a little longer then 2,000-3,000 words, we're not entirely sure. It may be longer if we chose to. Just know that each chapter will be at least 2,000. Kenzie has not set a word goal on any of her other stories and she is sorry for all of you that don't like that. SO Kenzie and I will try and be good to keep this goal :D**

**Kenzie:   
I get happy and excited like everyone else when they get reviews. It helps me keep going as a writer knowing that people like my work. I have had 'Here and Now' up for over a year and I only have 1.6 something hits and on my other one that I have had up for about a mouth 'Little Abused Fox.' has over 2,800 hits with over 20 reviews and over 30 alerts. Now know that I am not trying to brag or anything of the sort, but it felt like people didn't like my work at all knowing that the story that I have had up for a mouth is higher in rating then the one I had up for a year. For me I think that 'Little Abused Fox' had no plot line at all and I don't know what I am going to do. I am on writers block on all my stories right now. Hopefully writing this story will help me get back on track and start writing my other stories.**

**I think I have wasted enough of your time, if anyone has really read this. Thank you for your time if you have read all of this and now, on with the story!**

* * *

"You needed me Hokage-Sama?" Fox walked in bowing to the Hokage, his blond, spikey hair sticking up everywhere and anywhere, like usual. She wasn't that surprised really. Fox had learned to control his excited, hyperactive self, and be a very good ANBU Nin. He was like a light switch, when he wore his ANBU mask, it was all about the mission, every other time, and he's the spitting image of his father, Minato Namikaze.

"Fox, your team will be arriving shortly. Until then, you can take off your mask Gaki." Tsunade said with a soft smile. Naruto took off his mask and smiled brightly at her.

"Obaa-Chan, How are you?" Naruto asked beaming brightly, his cerulean orbs lit up as she glared at the title.

"Fine, Gaki. How is everything outside of ANBU for you? We haven't talked like this for a while." She said leaning back in her chair moving some of her pale blond hair out of her face. Naruto ran his hand though his own hair beaming sheepishly.

"Things could be better Obaa-Chan… you see there is-" Naruto stopped talking and put his mask back on, demeanor returning to his normal 'mission mode' right as someone knocked on the door.

"Later. Come in!" Tsunade said frowning _'Naruto's gotten better with sensing' _She thought and was slightly disappointed that they were interrupted considering that Naruto doesn't usually share his life with her. Naruto's ANBU team walked in the room and bowed to her.

"This is a 4 man squad. Fox is in charge. Doe, Wolf, and Panther, I am assigning this mission with Fox as your Captain because I think you will all benefit from this mission and you also all work good as a team. "

"Hai Hokage-Sama." They all said. She nodded slightly her calculating eyes scanning each one of them.

"This will be at least a year mission, if not longer. I am not completely sure. Your clients name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He is one of the old friends of my late Sensei, the 3rd Hokage. You will address him as Professor Dumbledore. He wants you to guard the school; he is like a Hokage of sorts to the school. He is called the Headmaster and runs everything going on in the school. He wants to make sure his students are safe from harm. We are the last hope he has to keep them safe."

"S-so we w-will be li-like body g-guards to the k-kids of th-this… s-school?" Doe asked. Tsunade nodded and leaned on her desk.

"This is an A-Rank, could even be S-Rank mission. Are you all prepared to take the risks involved?" She asking, her face devoid of any emotion, only her eyes gave away the fact that she was scared and worried for them.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama…" They all said at once. She nodded again. And she carefully took out a silver feather not touching it with her fingers by using a thin chakra thread, and she placed it on the table looking up at them.

"This is called a Portkey. You all need to touch it and when it is activated then you will be sent to a place called Diagon Ally where you will-"

"Permission to speak, Hokage-Sama?" Fox said quietly. He knew she was leaving things out.

"Permission granted." She said with a small glare but sighed and loosened her muscles. Naruto was like her son in many ways. She would do anything for him, she couldn't be mad at him for asking questions.

"There is something you are not telling us…" Fox said softly.

"If you didn't interrupt me I would have gotten to it. " Tsunade said slightly annoyed.

"Forgive me, Hokage-Sama."

"The headmaster and everyone at the school can go magic. It's like Chakra but they don't use hand signs. They use sticks they call wands." Tsunade saw Fox stiffen slightly. "Is there a Problem Fox?" She asked concerned.

"No Hokage-Sama." He said.

"Alright, anyway, the Headmaster said that you will be meeting someone by the name of Rubeus Hagrid. He speaks English, but the headmaster said that he will give you all something to wear so you can understand him. Are you all ready for this mission?" She asked.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama."

"I'm afraid I can't really explain their world that well, seeing as I have never been there. Headmaster Dumbledore will be able to explain everything better once you get there. You have 1 Day to get ready, dismissed." Everyone bowed and quickly left, but only one stayed. "Naruto…" Naruto took off his mask and sat down in the chair in front of her.

"Obaa-chan…. Why did you choose me and my team for this mission?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice.  
"I choose your team because I knew you would do well on this mission. You won't be guarding just the school. You will be guarding a person. He is the boy who lived. There is a dark wizard in that world of theirs, he killed without mercy. The wands are like Jutsu but without hand signs. This dark wizard used a powerful Jutsu, a forbidden one, to kill his prey. One boy survived it. The Jutsu rebounded on the dark wizard. Most say that he was killed, but the Headmaster doesn't think that. He is afraid that dark times are going to fall soon over their world, and I am afraid he is right. The 3rd Hokage left me a letter about him. He is almost never wrong."

"So, my team is there to protect the school and the boy who lived?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded.  
"Hai, Their school year starts in about 3 days. You will arrive at this Diagon Ally place and get what you need to live in the Wizarding World. "

"Hai, Well, I am off to get some Ramen~!" Naruto smiled brightly and shunshined away. Tsunade sighed and opened her desk reaching for her Sake bottle.

"Sometimes I worry deeply for that boy." She glared slightly "SHIZUNE! WERE'S MY SAKE!" She roared like a child without its toy causing birds on the roof to quickly fly away in a panic.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Wizarding world, the half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid had just left the young wizard, Harry Potter, to get on the train. He had to quickly find the girl Albus was talking about. Sayuri Yoichi was her name, a Dark haired girl whom had just turned 13. He got on his flying motorbike and rode it down to the dark corners of United Kingdom dismounting the large metal vehicle he walked around, his umbrella in his large dirt covered hands he absent mindedly scratched his dark, itchy beard.

"Sayuri? Lass, come on out I won't hurt ya'…" he said frowning softly as he heard a slight hiss he looked at the source and saw a tiny, silver … Cat? He looked quizzically at the 'cat' which suddenly flapped small feathery wings and flew down a corner; he followed the small beast which flew to a rag covered girl. "Lass, would yer' name be Sayuri?" The girl nodded, her bright, crystal blue eyes looked at him with slight fear.

"Yes, Sir…"

"Come along, Lass, I'll be taken' ya' to Hogwarts, school o' witch craft and wizardry, because Sayuri, you're a witch."

"What?" she said surprised at the strange, large man's accusation.

"Where do ya' think… That," He pointed at the flying cat, creature, whom hissed at the half-giant. "Came from… You're a witch lass, now, let's get ya' cleaned up and ready for yer' year at Hogwarts." He held out his hand and the petite girl stood up and gently put her small, fragile hand, in his large, bulky calloused one. The flying cat hissed again and the girl scolded it.

"Akito, don't." the cat growled before curling up into a ball on her shoulder. Hagrid led her over to the large motorbike.

"Climb into the passenger car, Lass, and hold onto to yer' pet." He helped her in and got on the motorbike starting it up he drove it down the street before taking off into the sky he headed to Diagon alley and to the _Black Cauldron_, a nice little Inn in the area. "Lass, I'll let ya' bathe here while I get you other supplies and yer' books for school."

The girl nodded softly and the Inn keeper led her to the bathing room. Hagrid went out and to the shops buying her school books, robes, cauldrons, and getting her some Galleons, Sickles, and Knut's from Gringotts Wizarding bank. He returned to give her the clean robes letting her dress she stepped out in her new clean outfit.

"Thank you sir..." she said shyly as she looked down.

"Well, come alon' then... We need ta' get yer'self a wand." He walked out and Sayuri trailed behind crystal blue orbs scanning the area as she walked. she sighed softly as Akito, curled asleep in the hood of her robe, purred in his sleep she smiled softly and walked a little faster. Her long dark brown hair was braided into a nice, clean length of hair. hanging behind her like a very short tail she smiled at Hagrid as he took her to the wand shop named _Olivander's Wand Emporium_. She went inside and jumped slightly as a man with graying hair, a wrinkled face but bright gray eyes full of life, greeted her.

"Good evening my dear! I see your all ready for school you must be in need of a wand!" He beamed brightly at her as she nodded unsure of the cheery old man. he went down an aisle picked out a couple of boxes before going down a different one doing the same thing. He came back over to the counter where Sayuri was waitng patiently and he opened a box taking out the first wand. "This, my dear, is made of a willow tree, inside it lies the scale of a Basilisk... Very rare to find. Go ahead my dear, try it out."

Sayuri nodded at the Wand maker and flicked the wand, the lamp overhead shattered and she quickly grabbed the second wand waving it over her head gasping as the glass suddenly turned into snowflakes. The Wand maker, smiled brightly showing his yellowing teeth.

"Ah, I see, the red Mahogany wood wand, in it, lies a dragons feather and tooth... You will become a great witch my dear. No doubt about that." Sayuri smiled at the old man and she placed the wand inside her robes as Akito then yawned and crawled out of her hood flexing his small feathery wings.

"Th-Thank you so much, Sir." she curtsied and the old wand maker laughed.

"No need to be formal my dear, have a good time at Hogwarts." she nodded and left going over to Hagrid.

"Ca-Can we go now Sir?" he nodded.

"No Lass, not yet we can't... we're still waitin' fer' a group that is comin' to protect ta' school now... Alrigh'?" The first year girl nodded and sat down next to the half-giant.

* * *

Panther walked swiftly into the Hokage's office and bowed just as Wolf shunshined into the room doing the same act which panther just did.

"Hokage-Sama." They said in unison standing up noticing the rest of the team arrive.

"H-Hokage-S-Sama." Doe stuttered out bowing. Fox bowed last to the busty Hokage.

"Hokage-Sama." He said and then looked at his team for a short moment making sure that they were ready for the long term mission that the Hokage had informed them about.

"Are you all ready?" She asked looking them over. Everyone nodded slightly. ANBU don't usually say anything, even when they are asked a question. "Good. You will be heading to Diagon Ally to get your wizarding things. not much mainly robes for your disguise and a fake wand, then you will be heading to Hogwarts, the name of the school you will be guarding." She said taking out the Quill that she had showed everyone earlier with a very fine chakra string and put it in front of the four of them "Whenever your ready."

Everyone grabbed the quill and they all felt the pull in their stomachs pulling them to Diagon Alley. Once they got their footing right and could tell what was going on they looked at all of the shops from the Robe Shop to the book store. Panther stiffened not liking all the looked everyone on the street was giving them. She had a bad past with people in the village and still has some problems with the villagers even though she is an ANBU. Wolfs eyes widen slightly as he looked around in amazement like the others of his team. Usually the Uchiha wasn't one to show emotions.

"Sugoi~!" Fox breathed out when he got over the surprise of everything around him. He had never really even gone shopping in the richer part of the village. He had enough trouble in the lower part of the village stores as it was. Everyone turned hearing someone talking, only thing was that he nor anyone else could tell what the half-giant was saying.

_'I cant tell what he is saying, but this must me Hagrid. He is the only one that will approach us.' _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Ano… Can any of you understand him...?" Panther asked looking at the little 13 year old, whom was standing next to the half-giant. She looked strangely familiar to Panther, somehow she knew the little girl, but the question was... Where does she know her from? She shook her head slightly only noticeable to the ANBU team and looked up at Hagrid. The little girl looked up at the half-giant.

"Sir, they cant understand you…" She explained so quietly, the half-giant almost didn't catch it.

"Aye... It seems tat' they don't speak English, lass..." He said frowning slightly. Panthers eyes widened behind her mask _'That girl speaks out language, maybe I can learn what he says from her'_. She just went into the young girls mind and figured out something that would change both their lives forever.

"Y-Yoichi….." She said looking at 13 year old. "You're a Yoichi?"_ 'B-But, A-Aren't th-they all dead… I-I thought I w-was the la-last…. H-how is a Yoichi here?' _She thought panicking slightly, before stiffening at Naruto's commanding thoughts she then looked away from the small girl. "G-Gomennasi Fox-Taicho." She thought to him. She hated how she had to call him _Captain_ Fox, they liked calling him by his normal name, but it was against the ANBU code.

Panther wanted to tell the girl who she was, hoping that they were related... That she wasn't alone, Wolf knew this by the slight movement of her feet and tightening of her muscles. Sadly they couldn't revile the true identity of anyone in the ANBU corps. If they did they would be put under trial for treason, and possibly, lose their life.

"Yoichi? Arent they all dead? " Wolf asked wondering what was going on quickly running a hand through his dark blue-black hair. The little girl then frowned her eyes flashing with grief

"Yes... All dead, but me... Killed by the bastard Vold-" She glared as she was muffled by the half-giants hand. Fox sighed inwardly _'I can already tell this mission is going to be a hassle...'_ he quickly thought glancing at the half-giant and girl.

"Anyways... Is this man Rubeus Hagrid?" he asked. The girl nodded.

"Yo-you can underst-stand us? W-whats your n-name?" Doe asked shyly. Sasuke sighed irritably at the Hyuuga's stutter and at the time loss of mission time.

"Cant we just get this over with? Lets go to the school already... We have wasted enough time standing here."

"I'm Sayu-" She was cut off.

"Lass, we hafta' go now, 'bout time we head ta' Hogwarts." Hagrid said, not meaning to interrupt Sayuri, but he was on a tight schedule. Sayuri nodded and stroked the small cat-like creature on her shoulder, Akito.

"Hagrid says its time to go come on. Akito can take you guys." As she said this the small creature jumped off her shoulder and transformed into a silver furry dragon, with feathery wings and a scythe-like blade on the end of its tail. Its maroon eyes scanned the area around it. Its sudden appearance scared a large amount of people around them. Wolf and Doe were scared slightly, but they didn't show it. Soon everyone got over their shock and got onto the large silver beast. Akito then lowered his body to the ground before jumping into the air, snapping out his large wings he coasted before flapping gently giving them lift. Hagrid was following close behind on his enchanted motorbike.

-_**  
Kenzie:**_**  
Well. There is the first Chapter~! It is a lot longer then we planned. * smiles* But more of the story makes people happy doesnt it? * sighs* Well, Me and Lauren are going to keep going with the story, I dont know about her, but I want at least 2 reviews on this story. Onegai~! I shall give you a cookie if you do~! * smiles holding cookies.***

**_Lauren:  
_I want a cookie~! Guys~ PLEASE review! She won't give me a cookie otherwise... PLEASE! I want a cookie toooo~! :3**


End file.
